The goal of this project is to evaluate the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of p-chloro-&#61537;,&#61537;,&#61537;-trifluorotoluene (PCTFT) in rats and mice exposed by inhalation. PCTFT is a solvent in paint and coating formulations. 2-Year chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity studies of PCTFT are in the in life phase. Keywords: toxicity, carcinogenicity, inhalation, p-chloro-&#61537;,&#61537;,&#61537;-trifluorotoluene